


Pyramid Buddies

by 221Charcoal



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Babysitting, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Pyramid Game, Uncles, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Charcoal/pseuds/221Charcoal
Summary: Boxey plays Pyramid with his uncles while Apollo is away.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Pyramid Buddies

Boxey and his uncles play Pyramid, much to Boomer's entertainment and Starbuck's annoyance. :)


End file.
